Forever Strong Part 3
by thehawkseye11
Summary: This is part 3 finally! Shcools been a pain! sorry it's been so long! Part 4 will be here soon! Enjoy!XD


Riza wakes up with the sun glaring in her eyes. She is overwhelmed with a sickening feeling and she runs to the bathroom. Roy is woken with the sound of the toilet flushing. He walks out into the hallway and the bathroom door is open. He peeks his head in and sees Riza looking at her stomach with her shirt rolled up. Her stomach had grown. Riza pulls her tank down and walks out. Roy yawns and stretches as Riza walks out glaring at him suspiciously. They both got dressed and headed out for work. Riza had thrown up twice before they left. Roy urged her to stay home but she insisted she'd go.

Back and forth all day, Riza ran from her desk to the restroom. Rebecca walked by grinning extra big today. Riza sat at her desk looking paler than ever.

"Hey! You look like crap!" Rebecca shouted still grinning. Riza glared at her and Rebecca instantly lost her big grin.

"I know. I have a doctor's appointment soon. Will you take me?" Riza asked about to vomit again. Rebecca nodded. She guided her friend to her car and drove off. When they got into the doctor's office Riza curled up into a ball as they took blood and they checked her vitals. Rebecca sat in a chair next to her. The doctor walked in very happy.

"Congratulations Mrs. Mustang! You're pregnant!" Riza sat up in disbelief. She shook her head calming herself down.

"How far along am i?" Riza asked close to tears.

"3 months." The doctor answered.

"Should I be aware of any risk or complications?"

"Yes. You or your child could die. If we watch over you carefully it won't happen." Riza's eyes widened. She closed her eyes trying not to cry Rebecca sat there silent. There were no further questions. Riza made her next appointment and went back to work. Riza wanted to wait till their anniversary to tell Roy.

On their anniversary, Riza found the sexiest dress that would fit her. It hid her baby bump pretty well. It split were her cleavage was showing. It zipped up to her neck. It split at her right leg. She wore beautiful diamonds on her neck and her beautiful diamond wedding ring. She wore black 3 inch heels. Roy walked in with a bouquet of roses and diamond studs. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen a foot or so away. Roy walked over and put his hands on his sexy wife's hips. She pulled away to go throw up. She ran to the bathroom and threw her hair over her left shoulder. Roy stood there dumbfounded. Riza walked out and sat on the sofa. She put her face into her hands. Roy stood with his hands on his hips.

"Riza what the hell is this?! You're still sick? Have you even seen a doctor?!" Roy said quite pissed off.

"Roy I'm-" He cut her off

"Most men don't expect their wife's to vomit on their anniversary!" Roy trailed on.

"COLONEL!" Riza shouted in her military voice. Roy turned his head and looked at her.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Riza said staring at the ground. Roy smiled and got on his knees to look at Riza.

"For sure!?" Riza nodded. Roy hugged her. She started crying.

"It's ok. This is good."

"I hope."

Riza's pregnancy went as planned. She went to the doctor every 2 weeks. There was a week between her and her maternity leave. She was 8 ½ months pregnant. Rebecca and Havoc pranced over smiling and holding hands. 'Not these idiots..' Riza thought to herself. They both stood there babbling about their new found love.

"Riza did you pee yourself?" Havoc asked pointing to her pants.

"Oh hell!" Riza shouted.

"Oh my god! It's time!" Rebecca shouted. Riza stood up and grabbed Havoc's arm to keep her balance. He placed his hand on her back. She really didn't need it there but, it helped during the first contraction. Armstrong, Edward, Winry, Mei, Al, Lin, Laufan, Fury, Faulmen, and Breda crowded Riza. Riza placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled gathering everyone's attention.

"Listen here!" Riza shouted. "I'm in labor and I need everyone's help." The next contraction came and Riza closed her eyes. Havoc reminded her to breathe but, it had passed.

"Edward, Fury, Faulmen, and Breda! Retrieve the father to be! Rebecca! Drive! Havoc! Passenger seat! Winry and Al! Back seat with me! Armstrong! Carry me to the car! Lin, Laufan and Armstrong will follow behind us! Now! Let's get to it!" Riza shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone shouted in reply. Armstrong carried her out to the car. The car ride was pretty relaxing. When they got to the hospital, Riza got a little nervous because Roy wasn't there.

The team split up trying to find Roy and get him there as fast as possible.

"Where the hell is he? The bar!" Edward gasped. He walked in finding Roy sitting with a bottle of scotch.

"Hey. Your kid's comin' so we should get to the hospital." Roy sat up.

"What the hell?! Is Riza ok!?" Roy asked concerned. Edward nodded.

"Yes! So, let's go!" Edward urged. Roy ran out the door jumping into his car. The whole team ran into the hospital patting Roy's back and cheering him on. He ran to Riza's room. She was sleeping. Her stomach was gone. He missed it. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry I missed it." He whispered into her ear. Riza rolled over. The doctor walked in carrying a little thing in his arms. He looked depressed. Riza sat up. He put the child in her arms. Roy smiled with excitement.

"I can't believe I'm a daddy! Can I hold it?" Roy asked excitingly. Riza's bangs covered her eyes and she handed her child to him. She turned and started to cry. Roy's smile slowly turned into a jaw dropping look. He started to cry. The child had bruises around its neck and its eyes were open staring at Roy.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Roy screamed. Riza snatched the baby up and held her tight.

"This is our daughter. She is a stillborn. Her name will be Hope." Riza said sobbing. Roy nodded. He touched his wife's back but she shrugged him off.

A week or so went by and Riza returned to work. Every day she would leave work early to go shoot. One day, Roy followed her. It was raining. Her bangs blocked her vision and her screams were loud. She screamed out the pain that was in her. After she was done shooting she fell to her knees and started crying. Roy stood 5 feet or so away from her. His hair was in his eyes too. The Rain began to come down hard and loud.

"Riza, I'm sorry for what happened but, you need to pull yourself together."

"How can I? My only child is dead! And it's my fault!"

"This was not your fault! You couldn't do anything!" Roy walked closer.

"My weak body couldn't handle her!"

"She was too weak for your body! You're the strongest person I know! You aren't weak at all. Listen," Roy softened his voice "Someday, we'll have a beautiful child of our own. But, right now isn't the time." Riza stood up and went into his arms.

"I love you." Riza murmured.

"I love you too."

A year and so went by and Roy's door unexpectedly flung open. Havoc and a pregnant Rebecca marched in with Armstrong following behind them. Al held their newborn twins in his arms and Lin and Laufan walked their son in. Edward walked in with his son on his shoulders and Winry cradling their new daughter. Riza walked in on her day off. She chased after a little girl who was toddling. She ran to Roy and climbed on to his lap and giggled.

"Come here you!" Riza shouted playfully and grabbed the little girl and tickled her.

"Dada! Dada! Momma's having another baby!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Am not!" Riza shouted. Roy laughed. His daughter loved to lie.

"Mira, what did I say about lying?" Roy prompted.

"An Alchemist and soldier never lie!" She answered mocking Roy. Roy nodded and patted her head. She had her Father's black hair and her Mother's brown eyes. She and Ed's son started running around and playing. Riza sat on Roy's lap and crossed her legs.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Part 4 shall be next and hopefully over break! Later kids!XD


End file.
